Total Drama Island: Reality Bites
by Freefall. Freefall
Summary: Chris McLean is back with another season in the Total Drama franchise. This time competitors will be traveling across the U.S. on a tour bus and competing in challenges based on other reality shows! *Apps Closed*
1. The Next Exciting Season of TDI

**_Freefall. Freefall._ here with my first story on this site. Some of you might recognize me as a close friend of Ktd123's, and some of you might have no idea who I am. Which is fine with me. I've really wanted to write my own story on here for a long time, and had recently come up with this lovely idea.**

**For the record, Ktd123 will be beta-ing the story and helping me out with it a little bit. So I owe some credit to her. I also owe credit to GossipQueen101 for the title.**

**But without further ado, I present Total Drama Island: Reality Bites...**

**

* * *

**

**Total Drama Island: Reality Bites**

"One year ago, television viewing audiences were treated to the most dramatic experience of twenty-two teenagers' lives…"

Familiar scenes from Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action play across North American (and even some foreign) televisions.

"In both competitions there was only one winner…"

Shots of Owen and his million dollar check and Duncan being showered in confetti play side by side.

"And now we need another…"

Both scenes pause and turn to black and white, Owen and Duncan's faces both being blurred out.

"Could this be you?"

The television then shows the gorgeous face of everybody's favorite sadistic television host. "Chris McLean here bringing to you the newest season in the Total Drama franchise; Total Drama Island: Reality Bites.

"This season we're changing everything up with a whole new cast, an all new location, and all new challenges! This time we're not at a summer camp and not on a film lot, but we're doing something totally new…"

The camera pans out and Chris holds up his arms in front of the two giant buses behind him. "Tour buses!"

"That's right, our lucky competitors will be traveling across the continental U.S. in these beauties making a stop in all different cities to compete in reality show-based competitions!"

The host gives the camera a perfect smile. "Yes, we've gotten the rights to parody other reality shows. You'll have to compete in challenges based off of everybody's favorite shows including Survivor, America's Next Top Model, Iron Chef, Cops, The Biggest Loser, Jersey Shore, and a whole lot more!"

"So come on and send in an application to the address below and join me for the next exciting season of Total Drama Island: Reality Bites!"

* * *

So, if you didn't get it from the intro, in Total Drama Island: Reality Bites the competitors will be traveling around the United States in tour buses to get to different locations. At each location they will compete in a challenge based off of another reality show. The last competitor standing wins a whopping amount of $1,000,000!

Sounds cool, right?

Here are the **Rules**:

1. Please fill out only the application I provide. If you fill out an application from another story, I will not accept your character. If you don't fill out everything you need, I won't accept your character.

2. I would like **original campers**! Your character doesn't have to be a stereotype from TDI, and not every girl has to be a tomboy. Not everybody has to be gorgeous or likable either. Stories are fueled by antagonists as much as they are by protagonists.

3. Please stay away from Mary Sues and characters with overly tragic back stories. If your character is little miss sunshine with the perfect blonde waves that go to your butt and the 97 pound body that somehow has curves with a personality everybody loves, I won't take you. If your character is a deep Goth named Raven whose parents died in a car crash when she was four so she lives with her abusive uncle, I won't accept her. Perfect characters are boring. Overly tragic back stories are depressing. You can have a story, just don't overdo it.

4. Uniqueness and creativity are lovely. I'd love characters of all races, genders, origins, and even sexual orientations. A gay couple would be fine with me!

5. If you send in a musician character, don't put a song in the audition tape. I'd like audition tapes to show me the character's personality, not their taste in music.

6. Submit as many characters as you want, but they cannot be paired up. I will only be picking **20** characters maximum.

7. If you use foreign words, please explain what they mean. I only understand English and a good amount of Spanish and French. For the record, I know nothing about Japanese culture and anime, so please don't send in a "mega otaku" or something because I have no idea what that means.

* * *

Now that all of the serious things are covered, here's the app!

**Name (First, last, and any nicknames):**

**Age (15-17):**

**Gender:**

**Stereotype:**

**Appearance (Include hair, eyes, skin tone, and build at the least):**

**Everyday Outfit 1:**

**Everyday Outfit 2:**

**Bathing Suit:**

**Pajamas:**

**Formal:**

**First Thing You Would Notice About Character (ex: strangely colored hair, height, etc.):**

**Personality (a few sentences please):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Sexual Orientation:**

**Paired Up:**

**If Yes, What Kind of Person:**

**If Yes, How Do They React Around Them (ex: very possessive, suddenly shy, a whole different person):**

**Short History (Family, where they're from):**

**Why TDI: RB?:**

**Audition Tape (Mandatory):**

**Do They Use Bad Language?:**

**Can They Drive?:**

**Favorite Reality Show?:**

**Other:**

* * *

You can send in your applications through a review or a PM, whichever you prefer. I'll wait as long as it takes to get enough good characters, so send in those apps! If you have any questions or concerns, just ask me!


	2. The Official Cast

Wow. I really never expected so many reviews! Thank you so much to all who sent them in!

Of course, with so many options it was so much harder to pick a final character list. I'd considered bumping the number of characters I'd take to 22 or even 24 just to include more that I liked, but somehow I managed to narrow the list down to exactly 10 guys and 10 girls.

I tried to choose a wide variety of stereotypes and personalities to make the competition exciting! So instead of making you wait any longer, here's the official list (in no particular order:

_**Girls:**_

**Donna Marie: **The Eccentric Designer_(Just Another Fanatic)_

**Sydney Faust: **The Social Butterfly _(Clumsy in Action)_

**Alexis Tarant: **The Vampire _(A. Fox)_

**Aria Fields: **The Artistic Rebel _(GossipQueen101)_

**Taylor Isina: **The Wannabe _(The Pink Rabbit)_

**Claudia Rose: **The Stubborn Mechanic _(Noire Ballerina)_

**Sara Deeham: **The Poet _(iCharmCaster)_

**Nita Ortega-Blackburn:**The Rebellious Shaw-Woman in Training _(XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX)_

**Angelina McBride:** Perfectionist Ballerina _(ilykshoppIng)_

**Annie Kefflon:** Navy Brat _(Melting Crayons)_

_**Guys:**_

**Nathan Hawthorne:** The Vain Flirt _(LazyAwesomeNinja)_

**Jay Dawson: **The Fashionista _(The Pink Rabbit)_

**Todd Allen: **The Pathetic Pushover _(Xaic)_

**Wally Dodgers: **The Goofball _(GonardWithTheTDL)_

**Devin Lagonia: **Mr. Charisma _(The Double-Faced Muse)_

**Quinn Gregory: **The Nice Competitor _(Simply-Dakota)_

**Alejandro Campos: **The Future Lawyer _(Disney Princess Dani)_

**Ted Bridge: **The Large Weird Man-Bear _(Kunnaki)_

**Will Prince: **The All-American Sweetheart _(Ktd123)_

**Caleb McCormick: **The Fun-Loving Troublemaker _(Freefall. Freefall.)_

Congratulations to everybody who was accepted! Sorry to those of you who didn't.

For a non-biased competition, neither Caleb nor Will can win the show because they belong to myself and Ktd123 (who will be beta-ing most chapters). Everybody else has an equal chance though.

For the record, nobody will be voted off in the first episode so we can get to know everybody. Yes!

Here are the characters' audition tapes to give you all a taste of who your character's competition will be (and so you can see a little bit about the PM'd characters beforehand). If I had changed your characters, it was mostly for spelling, format, or just to make it a little longer.

**

* * *

**

Donna: The Eccentric Designer

The camera turns on in a plain living room with two parents on the couch. From the entrance to the hallway, Donna Marie appears. She's wearing a glittery red skirt and a black and white tube top that seems to be ribbons woven together.

"Thank you all for coming out to my show today," she says. "And I hope you enjoy this season's new line of clothing. Without further ado, here it is." She presses play on her iPod, which starts playing Madonna's 'Vogue' and one of her younger brothers comes out wearing a flowery dress with flowers from a party-store lei glued on all over. "This piece was inspired while at Sissy's Luau..." her father interrupts her before she can go on.

"Donna, what did we tell you about putting your brothers in dresses?"

"Um... don't?" she seemingly asks. "But they look so good in them."

"How come I always have to wear the dresses?" the boy asks.

"Because Bobby's not as lithe as you are, Reggie."

Reggie frowns and stomps back to the hall.

"Sorry, but you look good in dresses."

**Nathan: The Vain Flirt**

Nathan walks into the screen, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Hey," he says in a smooth voice, "I'm Nathan. I'd recommend picking me for your show if you don't want it to crash and burn. I am the best there is, and you need a guy like me kick everyone's ass and win, just like that."

He snaps his fingers, grins, and the sounds of several women (and one guy)fainting off-screen can be heard. He cuts the camera off.

**Sydney: The Social Butterfly**

A well-lit house is shown, the walls colored a bright yellow. A petite girl with a short frame steps in wearing an apron with the writing, "Kiss the Cook," in cursive; a kiss accompanies it. She flashes a large smile at the camera.

"Sydney Faust here, with my audition tape! I'm going to -" 'Sydney' is interrupted, as a tall red-head towers over her; suspicion clear in her hazel eyes.

"You're not going to cook again are you?" The mysterious red-head spoke, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow.

Sydney shifts her eyes back and forth, seemingly growing uncomfortable from the look the female gave her. Seconds pass and then the short girl flings herself in the kitchen, while the much taller female watches in shock.

"Mom and Dad are gonna kill you if you burn the kitchen again!" She shouts, running after her 'sibling'.

"I'm doing my audition tape, Casey, you can lecture me later!" For some strange reason, freshly sliced apples fly through the air, hitting the red-head, Casey, square in the face. "Whoops!" A voice in the kitchen exclaims.

A food fight then commences. Minutes later, the apron-clad Sydney steps into view covered in whip cream, dough sticking to her unkempt hair. Though she seems rather content, licking the cream off her fingers.

"Well, I was going to bake an apple pie with Chris' face on it, but..." She trails off, murmuring about time. Her light brown hair shakes slightly as Sydney's shoulders move, shrugging. "Ah, well! Pick me!" She finishes rather lamely, waving her hand dismissively, resulting in a whip-cream covered screen.

**Jay: The Fashionista**

Jay is walking home from school, a copy of US magazine in one hand, a caramel frap in the other, he waves to the camera,

"Hey, what's up? It's me Jay and-" he glances at a girl walking by next to him with a big sweatshirt and flare jeans paired with grey Uggs. "My, my, aren't we just a walking fashion disaster?"

"Excuse me!" the girl says.

"Oh! Don't worry Caroline, you're totally fixable! Mind if I give you a makeover? It'll look good on my audition tape!"

Caroline shrugs and the camera cuts to Jay over at his house, fixing a cute dress on a beaming Caroline.

"See, aren't you good, didn't I tell you you'd end up well?" he asks, "Anyways, TDI:RB I turned a frumpy looking blob-sorry Caroline- into the thing of beauty she really is, now what other contestant could do that? Fierce, fabulous, AND flawless? So chose me for the show and I promise a make over for you Chris. Ciao!"

**Alexis: The Vampire**

Alexis shows up and tells the camera a little about herself. Soon however, someone says the word "Twilight" and she enters what some people would call her "bloodlust mode".

The tape cuts off there due to graphic violence.

**Toddlen: The Pathetic Pushover**

The tape starts off showing kids running around in a park. There's a voice clearing its throat and the camera points down and Todd comes into view.

"Very funny Papa! Make sure you aren't pointing it higher. I want them to see my face!"

The shot then cuts to another view of Todd on a bench at the same park, blushing. "H-hi there! My name is T-Todd Allen, but y'all can call me… Toddlen?" He whispered the last part. The camera moves up and down. "Y-yes! Toddlen! Everyone else does! Eheh… ahem, well, I think I should be in your show because I want to be a man! N-not that I'm no-not a man, that is! What I mean to say is that I want to be a better man! Better, braver, ya know? I wanna be able to stick up for myself and not automatical-"

A friend of Todd's comes up asking for him to buy him an ice cream for him and that he'd pay him back later.

"Oh! Sure, sure! Here you go." He reaches into his pocket, but his friend stops him saying, it'll be faster if they both would just run there right then. Todd looks at the camera and starts saying, "But, I'm kind of do-doing som-"

His friend just looks at him and starts pulling him away. Todd looks from his friend to the camera and says, "O-okay…" You can hear his dad sigh from behind the camera and the tape shuts off.

**Aria: The Artistic Rebel**

The camera comes on to a girl sitting on bleachers. She's wearing a blue bubble vest jacket with a black and white sweater underneath. She is sporting a high "Cheerleader" ponytail and is smiling at the camera. Behind her are jammed pack bleachers and people sporting "Go Warriors" flags, hats, and body paint.

"Hey Chris McLean" Aria smiles a gorgeous white smile "I'm Aria Fields and I really want to in TDI: Reality Bites"

The Warriors score and the bleachers start to bellow loudly. Aria eye's just show her annoyance to the entire situation. "I think I'd be great because I'm really want to win and I'll do anything to get out of this prim and proper town."

"Aria! What are you doing? Your brother is about to score." The camera shows a smiling brunette with a crinkly-eyed smile. Aria moves the camera to show a handsome guy, who has Aria's black-blue hair, score.

"Go Nate!" Aria screams and looks at the camera. "Please let me in!"

**Wally: The Goofball**

"'ey! Wally here!" A boy wearing goggles sits in his seat and looks at camera. "So! I would like to be on TDI: RB because... TV needs me! And because I like to do new things!"

As soon as he shouts that, he loses his balance and falls out of his chair.

"Ow!"

**Taylor: The Wannabe**

An unattractive girl is sitting on a couch in a 'seductive' pose (not really, trying to be though.)

"Hey! I'm Taylor. Choose me and I promise you a nice big kiss from me, the most popular person at school behind Zoey and Crystal, but I'm so popular!"

She changes to another pose, "I kiss about 27 boys every week, and am related to MJ-" At this point a shoe is chucked at her from behind the camera.

"MJ stands for MARY JANE. Idiot."

Taylor laughs, "Anywho, it made me seem cool, right? Well I am cool. Cool as a cucumber in the winter, so choose me for a smokin' hot chick!"

**Dev: Mr. Charisma**

The camera turns on to Dev sitting at a table in a cafe with friends. After a bit more laughing and chatting, Dev looks up at the charming smile.

"Hey! My name's Devin, but you can call me Dev!" He gestures to his friends and says, "As you can see, I'm a bit of social butterfly!"

"More like a wolf in sheep's clothing," A voice comments off form the side, and the camera pans to a girl around Dev's age, glaring at him fiercely.

He looks at her for a moment, then sighs, "I told you Mary, I HAD to. I didn't mean betray you like that, but I wouldn't have won otherwise!" He looks at her pleadingly, his eyes seeming to shine, "Won't you forgive me?"

She stares at him again, her resolve breaking down a bit, then sighs and says "Fine, but don't expect me to trust you."

He grins charismatically, saying, "Great!" then turns back to the camera and continues form before, "Anyways, I'm Dev, and pick me for TDI:RB!"

The camera then shuts off.

**Claudia: The Stubborn Mechanic**

The camera begins to focus on someone who looks awfully similar to a male while fixing an expensive car. Right as they finish an over-weight woman walks up handing the 'male' money.

"Thanks, hon. Oh and sonny - remember to tell your father thanks for the oil change."

"Course, ma'am." The voice sounds like a male too and as the 'male' removes them self from under the car, there is grease in their hair and a speck of grease is on their cheek. "Dan? You're doing this now?"

"Duh!! Let's go automail mechanic, I don't have all day there is gonna be a marathon of Full Metal Alchemist, hurry!"

"Alright, then. Hey there, who ever views this. I'm Claudia - even though many think I'm a guy. I'm one of the mechanics at my dad's shop and don't really have time to continue so see you later." She throws the wrench over her shoulder, walking away as 'Dan' sighs and shuts off the camera.

**Quinn: The Nice Competitor**

The camera turns on to show a boy standing on a tennis court in tennis apparel.

"Hey, I am Quinn and I really want to be on TDI: RB!."

A girl is then heard laughing in the background.

"Oh… I'm sorry Bro! Make it sound more like you're not some plastic little mannequin!"

"Okay Sis! Well... my name is Quinn...and honestly? If you pick me for TDI: RB or not, it's your choice. But if you don't you may miss out on a great competitor."

Quinn then serves a tennis ball really fast across the court. His mother has to dive just to attempt to get it.

"Nice Bro!"

The camera shuts off.

**Sara: The Poet**

The camera turns on to show Sara sitting on a couch in an average household living room. "Hi my name's Sara and I-"

"Alice! You better give me back my sweater if you expect me to ever talk to you again!" yells an off screen voice, interrupting the poet.

Sara sighs as she looks at the camera. "Sorry my sisters are always yelling, but don't worry; I'm nice," she says tiredly. "I'm a good friend and could handle living in close quarters with others since I've spent my entire life sharing a room."

At this, she smiles. "And there's no way the other contestants can be as irritating as them. I can stand almost anything at this point." Sara smiles happily until a small girl is seen coming up behind her.

"Sara!" yells the girl. "What are you doing with MY video camera?"

"You said I could borrow it," says Sara looking at the girl.

The girl rolls her eyes as she looks at her sister. "Well I didn't mean all day! Now give it back!" At this the girl lunges for the camera as Sara attempts to stop her.

"I'm also a great poet!" Sara adds quickly as the fight continues.

"Bye!"

"No wa-"

**Al: The Future Lawyer**

A scene is shown with Al sitting at an oak desk, book shelves behind him, and looking very professional.

"Greetings," he says. "I am Alejandro, but you can call me Al... please ignore the reference to the Paul Simon song, that was unintentional. I am here today to tell you why you should pick me for your television show. I am a good example for people my age all over the world, hard-working, driven, and parents will appreciate that, for once, you have a contestant on your show that they will want their children to be like. In turn, this will allow more parents to allow their children, your intended audience, to watch, and therefore, your ratings will rise. It's simple supply and demand. Parents demand better role models, and I am that supply. Thank you."

**Nita: The Rebellious Shaw-Woman in Training**

The camera clicks on, the view bouncing slightly to see a tanned girl on top of a horse, her form was confident as she looked at the camera with onyx eyes.

"_Buenas dias_." She states calmly with the hint of a smile from the corners of her lips, "My name's Nita Ortega-Blackburn and I think I'd be a good contestant for Total Drama Island: Reality Bites because I think it would be a _muy bien_ chance to explore the world and I believe that I'd show the world what I can do."

She finally shows a smile, grips the reins of the horse in one hand, and bows her hat gently to the camera, "_Hasta la Vista_!"

Nita lets out a loud cry before nudging the horse's side into a run with her long black hair streaming from her tan hat behind her. Soon the camera's view of Nita is obstructed by the dust cloud causing it to stop and go black.

**Teddy: The Large Weird Man-Bear**

The camera shows static and then appears showing a boy chopping a tree wearing a tank-shirt. He is sweating up a storm, but doesn't stop. Soon, the tree falls and the boy cups his hand to his mouth.

"Timber!" he shouts. The tree falls and makes a loud noise, shaking the camera. He then notices the camera and smiles, wiping the sweat with his handkerchief.

"Sorry, just working up a sweat. My name is Ted Bridge, or Teddy. I wish to join your reality show, because it seems fun and I want to meet the animals there. Money, I'm not interested in, but if I win, then I win. No complaints."

Suddenly, a bear's roar is heard. Teddy looks to the side and gets in fighting stance, smirking

"If you want some talent, just watch this." The camera goes static and then appears showing Teddy wrestling the bear. He has the bear in a sleeper hold. He lets go, and the bear runs off, whining. Teddy laughs and sighs. He looks back at the camera. "They're not getting any harder. Anyway, hope you consider choosing me!"

The camera goes static.

**Angelina: The Perfectionist Ballerina**

A gorgeous girl wearing a pink leotard, pink tutu, white tights, and ballet shoes is dancing and leaping, doing extremely graceful ballet moves in front of a mirror in a ballet studio. She tiptoes perfectly to the camera, swoops her arms in a graceful arc, and then smiles.

"Hi. I am Angelina McBride, and you should choose me for the show. I am a great competitor, and I get along easily with others. Unless they're slobs." She wrinkles her nose in disgust. "Anyway, I hope you choose me to keep some order to the show that I assume will be somewhat crazy. Remember the name, Angelina McBride." She leaps away, ending the tape.

**Will: The All-American Sweetheart**

The camera opens up to show a baseball field with several casually dressed teenagers spread across it. A gangly player steps up to the plate, twirls the bat at his side, and then gets into a batting position.

"You ready for this Will?" shouts the turquoise haired girl at the pitcher's mound.

"Bring it on, Jen!" the batter shouts back. As soon as he says this, a baseball is thrown way off course and hits him upside his helmet-less head. For a moment it seems like he didn't even feel it… until he collapses and falls to the ground.

The scene cuts and opens up to what seems like a backyard barbecue, the baseball field clearly visible through the trees behind the grill. The batter, Will, is sprawled out in a chair with an icepack on his face a short distance from the camera. The turquoise haired pitcher is sitting in front of the camera.

"Hey, since I think it was kind of my fault that Will's slightly delirious at the moment, I think I owe it to him to make his audition tape." She pauses and taps her chin. "Where do I start… hmm… oh, well, his name is William Prince, not to be mixed up with Prince William, but he usually goes by Will. He's probably one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet and he's really innocent and loyal. I once saw him kick a guy in the kiwis for picking on a girl that he doesn't even know."

Behind her, Will lifts up a hand and mutters something unintelligible because it's muffled by the ice pack.

"Yeah, of course Will." The turquoise haired girl, Jen, says while mouthing 'I have no idea what he just said' to the camera. "So anyway, he seems slightly spacey but he won't get pushed around. He's a lot brighter than he seems. So pick Will for TDI: RB and hopefully he'll be conscious by then!"

**Annie: The Navy Brat**

The camera opens, panning out on a map spread across a table. A hand darts in, and a female voice is heard saying "I've lived in South Carolina, Massachusetts, New York, Florida, Louisiana, California, and right now I live in Washington… the state. Not DC."

The camera's view widens to reveal Annie standing besides the map. The video is being filmed on a dock, right by a lake. "I'm Annie Kefflon, and you should pick me for Total Drama Island: Reality Bites! Not only do I have skills necessary for survival, but I also have a purpose, motivating me. " She takes off her shirts and shorts to reveal a swim suit, then executes a perfect dive into the lake. Annie's head surfaces, and she calls out "Thank you for your consideration!" Then the camera cuts off.

**Caleb: The Fun-Loving Troublemaker**

The camera turns on to show a dark screen.

"Damn it, is there a light in here?" whispers a voice. Fumbling around is heard followed by a click, which is when a light turns on. The room turns out to be the size of a small closet, with a shaggy haired brunette cramped up inside of it, the camera in his hand.

"Yeah, just don't ask how I got in here." He whispers. "It's a long story that I'm not going to waste my time telling." He tries to adjust himself to a more comfortable position as he speaks. "My name's Caleb McCormick, age sixteen, future celebrity, and I want to be on TDI: RB because I like money." He continues to shift awkwardly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "If I won the show, I would use the money to pay for medical school because my grades aren't great enough to let me sail my way in and my parents don't think being a doctor is what I _actually_ want to do with my life. And with my luck, it's probably not," Caleb tries to move his legs out of the strange angle its in, "but it's what I have in mind for now, so- YOWCH!"

After realizing he just screamed, he clamps his hands over his mouth, muttering curses behind his hands as he pulls the scissors that he'd accidentally sat on front under himself. All of a sudden the door to the closet opens and he tumbles out, landing at the feet of a large man.

"Oh… hey Mr. Kelleher. Was I supposed to come to your detention today? I wasn't hiding out in the Janitor's Closet if that's what you're thinking… nope, not me…"

A large hand reaches in and shuts off the camera as Caleb is yanked to his feet.

* * *

If you have any suggestions on couples, enemies, friends, etc. feel free to PM me, though I can't promise anything. You might also want to wait until the first episode to suggest anything considering you haven't officially _met_ the characters yet. I do have a couple of ideas about things like that already though.

As for now, I'll be writing. Hopefully I can get the first chapter up soon!


End file.
